Caught
by Rothelena
Summary: Everything started with a bottle of beer over closed-case-pizza... utterly M, utterly PWP  Yes, plot need not apply , not for the faint of heart. So, pretty much the usual stuff.


_I want to say something: The ONLY REASON I post stuff like this is because I usually get so many positive reactions (and yes, I'm surprised every time!). Otherwise, I would be super self-conscious and never dare to put fics like this evil little piece up here._

_So: I'm not to blame for this! You are!_

_This is M- super-M, to be precise, PWP, and totally evil. Bad. Sheer torture. You still want to read it? Okay, at your own risk, my friends!_

_Disclaimer: it's not mine, but I can't help it- it's so inspiring! I have to fool around in this universe!_

**Caught**

Damn, it was late- Sacramento was already cloaked in darkness, and Lisbon had hardly noticed it.

It had taken them the better part of the day to crack the case, but they'd managed- of course, Patrick Jane was on top of his game again after he'd been released from prison, and immediately their closing-rate went skywards.

She couldn't kid herself on that- the man was a freaking genius.

Now they were enjoying closed-case-pizza, and Rigsby had brought some bottles of beer, some kind of special brand, she had no idea. Didn't taste bad, though.

But to be honest, it was a little unnerving to watch Jane drink- he pursed his lips in an...almost obscene way (she could easily imagine him doing other things with this mouth) and extended a millimeter of tongue before he drank from the bottle. Tongue. Lisbon licked over her lips which suddenly felt very dry. She watched the swallowing movements of his throat, unable to look away.

Jane lowered the bottle again and swirled the beer around in his mouth, producing tiny, smacking sounds in the back of his throat, nodding appreciatively.

"Did you know, Rigsby", he mused, re-reading the label on the bottle, "that alcohol, including beer, in moderation raises high-density lipoprotein or HDL, known as good cholesterol? Beer also contains vitamin B6, which prevents the build-up of an amino acid called homocysteine that has been linked to heart disease. Those of us who have high levels of homocysteine are usually more prone to an early onset of heart and vascular disease. Interesting, huh?"

He took another mouthful of beer. Lisbon rubbed her legs together. Was it hot in here or what?

He looked at her and smiled. His killer smile.

"Lisbon!", he exclaimed cheerfully "You're so silent. Everything alright?"

"Just tired", she breathed.

He took another draft of beer, licking shortly over the rim of the bottle before he put it down.

Lisbon shuddered. She hated this new awareness of him. It was as if a switch had been flipped the moment he'd been arrested for killing Red John- her mind had realized then how easily she could just lose him. That it was far from guaranteed that he would be there forever. And now, she couldn't let him go.

She always knew exactly where he was in the room, no matter what she did. Even when she questioned suspects and witnesses, her mind was following him wandering through the halls, listening to the sound of his steps, the soft humming he often did when he searched for his precious details that never failed to solve their cases.

She was hyper-aware of him, all senses tuned to connect. With him.

And there was one thing- she'd sure as hell never allowed her stupid brain to realize how beautiful he was. But she did see it now. His blond curls, looking so soft she just wanted to push her nose in there, his watchful, sparkling eyes colored a luscious green like a tropical ocean, his lips, so pale and full and always moving, tempting her to kiss…

She shook her head.

It was direly unfair that he could make her lose it like this. Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, model of calm and reason, and here she was, fantasizing about her annoying consultant.

Why wasn't he affected- by anything? Nothing had ever gotten to him except Red John. Certainly not boring, proper Lisbon. She had no idea what he saw in her- but, hey: she wasn't that decent! She knew how to play dirty between the sheets, dammit- and what the hell was she thinking to entertain thoughts like this?

He smiled at her again, cocking his head slightly. Trying to read her.

She lifted her bottle and took a gulp. And licked over her lips afterwards. Just a tiny movement. Quite innocent.

The smile vanished from his face immediately. And his pupils dilated.

Now, THAT is interesting, Mr. Jane.

She looked at him while her tongue swirled around the bottle's rim, only to push insight the opening and lick some more. He jerked visibly.

Lisbon watched her surroundings. Great, Rigsby was talking to van Pelt, Cho already gone. Nobody looked her way.

She brought her gaze back to Jane's, who now wore a dreamy expression on his face, staring at her intently.

She slowly slid her tongue over the whole length of the bottle.

"Stray moisture", she whispered, and he shuddered involuntarily.

When she opened her mouth and swallowed the bottle's neck with a tiny moan, Jane jumped to his feet, his body bent awkwardly at waist level.

"I…I", he stammered, sounding slightly out of breath, "…sorry- I… have to go."

He stormed out of the bullpen, visibly embarrassed.

She chuckled. Hooooh, that had been fun. Too bad it was already over. She eyed her beer thoughtfully.

Unless…

How adventurous and daring do you feel today, agent Lisbon?

For you could always go the whole nine yards.

xxMentalistxx

Patrick Jane paced the attic restlessly.

Damn, he hadn't felt that much out of control since eons. What had the little witch done, for god's sake? He shuddered, feeling his erection huge and pulsating in his pants, tenting the fabric.

He brushed his hand down his abdomen with a sigh. It had been so long since anybody had touched him. He hadn't valued the feeling enough when he could have had it every time he wanted. And suddenly- it had just been gone. And he'd felt cold and lonely ever since, longing for someone to show him that he was more than an empty shell, more even than a formidable mind that could do marvelous things. No, not just someone. The one.

He'd often felt tempted to just fly into her arms, pressing his face against her neck, letting himself be wrapped up in her embrace. But she would possibly use her gun on him. He knew that he annoyed her, and honestly, sometimes it was just too much fun to stop- then he teased her a little, was a little bit extra difficult just to trigger a reaction.

But deep inside him, he just wanted her to touch him. Hold him. Show him that he was more to her than an unnerving guy she had to put up with because her job required it.

He felt like a lovelorn schoolboy right now, the emotions coursing through his system were wild and alien after so many years. But they affected far more than his genitalia, and that was what made them so scary.

She didn't love him back, did she?

So- what had she done down there in the bullpen? Taken revenge?

Damn- he absolutely couldn't think with that murderous hard-on throbbing between his legs. His clothes felt tight and chafing, so he shed them- every single piece, folding them neatly on a chair next to the window. When he stood in the middle of the room stark naked, he looked down. Okay, he would deal with this…huge problem first, then try to find out what agent Lisbon was up to.

He lay down on his makeshift bed and gripped his cock firmly, using considerable pressure to heighten the sensations.

He formed her face easily in his mind. It was always there, thinking about her was the easiest thing to do for him. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to sink deeper into the cushions, imagined his needy body surrounded by warmth, touched by a certain woman's small hands, her fingers venturing everywhere, exploring him, claiming him.

His hand started to move, strong, firm strokes, and the flower of arousal opened in his lower abdomen immediately, bathing his insides in its warm glow. He sighed in contentment and picked up speed, not too much, his fantasies were far too good to end this too soon- his body arched slightly, he felt the tension jolting through his muscles, and shuddered with delight. He tightened his grip, gasping softly when the sensations deepened, his skin starting to prickle, his senses humming…

He opened his eyes and froze in shock, unable to move for some precious seconds, all energy drained from his system.

For in front of him, not even six feet away, stood Serious Crimes' scrupulous team-leader with a look of deep wonder on her beautiful face.

Shame perfused Jane on every possible level, he was utterly surprised that his rock-hard erection survived the humiliation- but it did, reacting to her closeness so strongly that it simply overrode his brain. He covered himself with his blanket, but there was absolutely nothing he could do that would make this less embarrassing, so he just lay stock still, unable to even look at her.

Lisbon felt herself blush, and her pants were glued to the insides of her thighs by an arousal so sharp she couldn't remember an incident where she'd been that hot before. Patrick Jane, most beautiful male she had ever seen (yes, whom was she kidding with telling herself otherwise), pleasuring himself was undoubtedly the most erotic sight she'd ever encountered in her life.

She saw the painful embarrassment in his eyes and wondered why she didn't feel embarrassed herself. She thought about apologizing, but hey- the door hadn't been locked, and she didn't feel sorry, so why bother lying?

But if she didn't want to apologize- what did she want?

"Please", she said softly, her voice hoarse, but surprisingly calm, "go on."

His eyes went wide with surprise.

She inched closer and sat down next to him, pulling one leg under her body so that she was directly facing him. He looked up at her, his lips parted, his face pale now. Eyes huge like saucers. He looked so cute and sexy her insides clenched, and her core gushed more wetness into her already saturated panties.

She bowed down and pressed a soft, short kiss to his lips.

Jane felt the sensation like an electric shock, surging into his groin like a bolt of lightning, making his cock twitch so violently it was almost painful. Her lips were so sweet and warm and he hurt everywhere now, so much he wanted to scream.

"Go on," she repeated against his lips, "I know you want to- and I want to watch."

He shivered, but his mind-blowing lust overruled his mind easily, and he pushed back the blanket. Her obvious appreciation encouraged him considerably, and he put his hand back where it had been, spanning his cock in a rigid grip. His gaze was glued to hers, his eyes so open and vulnerable her breath hitched in her throat.

Lisbon touched his face and watched in awe as his eyes rolled back into his head, a heart-wrenching sigh torn from his lips.

He moaned softly and started to move his hand. Every time she touched him the sensations soared skywards, and she touched him all the time, her hands wandering over his chest, her soft fingers playing with his sensitive nipples while he rubbed his cock with firm, powerful strokes, gasping softly when the jolts of pleasure coursed through his body, consuming every inch of him.

Lisbon watched, utterly fascinated. She felt every reaction in his skin, the hot sweat breaking out all over, the tremor in his muscles- it was so sexy she felt like exploding, hardly able to stop her hands from touching herself. But she didn't want to- she wanted to lavish her concentration on him, his pleasure, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever witnessed in her whole life.

She noticed that his cock was huge, and her walls contracted in anticipation- she definitely needed him there before the night was over. She touched him gently, learning the contours of his magnificent body, not wanting to bring him pain in the high of his arousal.

The tension in his abdominal muscles became too strong, he pushed up onto his elbows with a hot gasp, his movements getting faster, eyes glassy with ecstasy, head thrown back, throat deliciously exposed, Lisbon's mouth watered. Her fingers traced his jaw and he sucked on her thumb when it came close to his mouth, sending jolts of pleasure down to her groin, she desperately stifled a moan. Damn, she felt far too hot in all those clothes.

She bowed down and kissed him passionately while he continued to pleasure himself, his cock so hard now that he could hardly move the skin up and down any longer. Lisbon's sweet lips on his, her tongue inside his mouth worked like a catalyst, heightening his pleasure, his stomach so taut now it felt like marble.

Lisbon's openmouthed, greedy kisses felt so good, making him heady with lust, he plundered her mouth hungrily, rubbing his cock frantically now, so close to exploding.

He wrenched his mouth from hers with a hoarse gasp when his balls tightened painfully, and Lisbon watched in awe how he shot his load over his abdomen, the jets of semen spattering his chest. Her hands slid through the milky liquid while he still came furiously, and she felt the heat from his body in his seed, lifting her fingers to her lips to lick the sweet juice off. His taste made her crazy with want, and she brought her mouth back to his, kissing him like a starving woman, swallowing his soft, panting breath with moans of bliss.

When he finally broke apart he looked at her, and she shuddered under his gaze. His eyes were wide with wonder and gratitude, and she couldn't help the soft smile that blossomed on her features. Jane drew a shuddering breath.

He'd never seen a more beautiful woman.

Lisbon folded both legs beneath her, pushed her arm under his neck and pulled his upper body- with considerable assistance by him- into her lap, cradling him like a small child. He snuggled against her bosom with a grateful sigh, inhaling her wonderful scent. He felt warm and sated, ready to fall asleep, but her small hands were re-igniting the fire, stroking his sensitized skin everywhere, making him gasp when she toyed with his nipples. She spread his semen on his hot body, and the feeling was so utterly erotic his eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

He pulled at her shirt.

"Too many clothes, Lisbon", he whispered, and she smiled at him so brightly his heart opened like a flower. He cupped her cheek with his hand, gently brushing her lips with his thumb, before he pushed away from her lap and propped himself on his elbow, watching her expectantly.

She got up, her knees slightly wobbly from the murderous arousal thundering through her system, and pulled her shirt over her head- slowly, taking her time with every single movement. Her audience was more than eager, shaking with anticipation.

She kicked her shoes into a corner, toeing off her socks without taking her eyes from her consultant, who looked so delicious she wanted to weep.

She opened her pants- damn, she was glad to get rid of those, the fabric was sticky with her juices, wearing them was most uncomfortable.

She pushed them down and gave him a second to eye her in her dark green underwear.

His pupils dilated even more, his eyes were dark and hooded, and damn- his erection was growing again, she could see it. He licked his lips, telling her exactly what she did to his appetite.

She opened her bra and let it slide from her arms, reveling in his groan of utmost approval, before she pushed her soaked panties down, grateful to be finally naked. She took her time to heighten his lust further, pushing her hands on her hips, thrusting them forward in an open challenge.

Jane shuddered, but his eyes were teasing and seductive. His shame was forgotten, and he was so game now…

"Come here." He drawled softly, and she lay down beside him, moving her petite body as gracefully as a dancer.

Jane sighed. Every reasonable man would kill to have her. And she'd come to him.

He bowed down and kissed her, licking over her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth the second she opened it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands driving into his hair, and he moaned when she massaged his scalp, desire streaming through his veins like a vicious river. He deepened the kiss, exploring her thoroughly, and let his hands wander over her upper body, marveling at the utter softness of her breasts- like fluffs of cotton, so sweet against his fingertips. It was unbelievable that peaks that stood so firm and proud could be so pillow-soft to the touch.

He let his lips wander down, kissing the creamy mounds with complete abandon, playing with her nipples before he sucked on them, feeling them pucker in his mouth. He nuzzled them sweetly, so immersed in his task that he was oblivious to anything else.

His lips trailed lower, and she gasped when she realized what he was aiming at.

He kissed her navel, let his tongue play with it, and she felt the sensations deep inside her womb. When his teeth tugged softly at her skin she was almost coming then and there.

But his naughty tongue slid lower, lower, his nose brushing through her surprisingly soft pubic hair, inhaling her addictive scent, so sweet and clean, his mouth watered with anticipation. He spread her legs and tightened his grip to keep them apart.

Lisbon whimpered, her hips undulating beneath him. She was so monstrously aroused, her folds throbbed with lust, the sensation sheer agony. She needed him to do something about that, please…

But Jane took his sweet time torturing her, kissing her female flesh softly and gently, not exerting too much pressure, just enough to push her into absolute sexual frenzy. He enjoyed her yelps of pleasure while he lapped up her sweet, delicious juices, only grazing her folds with his tongue, until she screamed with frustration. He chuckled, but decided to have mercy. He pushed his tongue into her tight little opening, rubbing it against her clit that pulsated so close to her entrance it would be so easy to bring her to a vaginal orgasm no matter what he shoved into her. She came immediately, her sheath convulsing around his thrusting tongue, fucking her thoroughly while drinking the rich, tasty liquid she was gushing into his hungry mouth. He groaned with delight and felt his erection hot and rock-hard beneath him, impatiently waiting for its turn to enter that sweet, willing, tight body… he decided to indulge it and reluctantly pulled his tongue from her quivering core before his over-eager cock decided to just ejaculate against the mattress.

He moved upwards, supporting his body on his strong arms, and groaned in bliss when her hands immediately started touching- his skin was so hungry for her love, starved from lack of fondling over the past years, and her caresses felt like rain on parched soil.

He teased her entrance with the tip of his rod, barely slipping it inside, and she arched beneath him, pushing her nipples into his greedy mouth. He suckled gently on them, smiling against her skin when she tried to press her groin closer to his, urging him to enter her.

"You want me, Lisbon?", he growled, "Show me how much."

Her fingers scratched his back before they dug into his flesh, making him jerk with the sensation of sweet pleasure-pain, his eyes glittered triumphantly when he finally thrust into her, feeling how mercilessly his intruding length stretched her with a jolt of glee. She would never have another man- he would make sure of that, would drive her insane, brand her as his for all times, make her addicted to his touch, his penetration.

She gritted her teeth to receive him, the pleasure almost unbearable, so all-encompassing she could hardly breathe. She felt him everywhere, and when he finally was embedded inside her to the hilt, it felt as if he were reaching as far as her womb. Her core clutched him, lavishing its attention on the hot intruder, urging him to spill his seed deep inside it. Jane closed his eyes, the feelings so exquisite he almost blacked out. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes telling her that sex was only the beginning of what he felt for her. But damn- would he fuck her now.

He started to move, taking control, slamming so hard into her that her whole body shook, her breasts bouncing under the force of every new thrust, he rolled his hips slightly upwards to make sure his length rubbed against the most sensitive parts of her, he felt the throb of her engorged clit every time he surged into her.

He picked up speed, pounding into her rampantly, Lisbon clutched the sheets beneath her and cried out every time he drove into her to the hilt, his thrusts so hard the force felt bruising. But her lust crashed through the ceiling, ecstasy like she'd never known, she needed this, needed him, and she urged him on, pressing her hips against his, meeting him as good as she could.

"Don't hold on to the sheets", he growled hoarsely, "hold on to me!"

And she did, her hands gripping his back before they slid down to his buttocks, feeling his muscles tensing every time he hammered into her. His hips gyrated, catching her clit full force now with every new thrust he fed her, and she exploded beneath him, bucking against his body while she came in an endless stream of burning stars, every nerve blazing, her convulsing walls gripping his pounding cock like a vise. His sweat dripped onto her face, damn, she was strong, he couldn't last much longer. He bowed down.

"I love you," he growled into her ear, "I love you. And I swear to god- I will never let you go."

He pushed back up and thrust even harder into her clenching core, sending her into a mind-blowing multiple orgasm.

Mine, he thought every time his hips slammed against hers, mine, mine, mine.

When she opened her eyes and he saw the fire in their depths, burning for him with a feeling infinitely larger than lust, he crashed over the edge, his whole body going rigid, his seed shooting into her in a hard jet of hot liquid, triggering another climax from his sexy superior, angling her hips to take his semen deep into her core.

He spend endlessly, spilling more and more hot come into her clutching body, until a deep, boneless fulfillment spread all over his insides, making him purr like a big, sated cat. He collapsed with exhaustion, but supported the brunt of his weight on his elbows to spare her the strain.

He kissed her neck lazily while she tried to catch her breath. His kisses felt wonderful, soft, soothing.

"Did I hurt you?", he asked softly, "I'm afraid I didn't show much self-restraint here- but you were a naughty-girl tonight, agent Lisbon, testing my patience in a most unfair way- and you know…I can only take that much."

She chuckled.

"You didn't hurt me. But if you try hard, maybe you'll manage the next time."

He smiled his dazzling megawatt smile.

"Pretty insatiable, are we, dear Lisbon?", he drawled, "How good that my stamina is legendary…"

"Yes, you are a lady-killer", she quipped.

"I'm anything but", he whispered, "but obviously, you woke me up from my slumber. Sorry that I wasn't very gentle with you."

"Gentle is direly overrated", she breathed, "I like you frantic."

"Damn, I love you", he said softly, "and I never, never thought that I would have you one day."

"Yes", she nodded, "I know the feeling. And yes- I love you, too."

They looked into each other's eyes, both marveling at the emotions they saw there.

How could that have escaped his watchful gaze, Jane asked himself. The little minx had tried to seduce him- and he'd been so wrapped up in his physical reactions to her that he hadn't guessed a thing. Otherwise he'd possibly jumped her in her office as soon as Rigsby and van Pelt were out of the way…

He kissed her deeply until she broke free with a gasp.

"So," she drawled seductively, "what if I test this legendary stamina you bragged about?"

He chuckled- and knew he was doomed for all times… to be her servant into the next eternity.

**The End**

_While I revised that, I had an almost physical reaction to Jane's shame…damn, can there be anything worse than getting caught by your boss doing THIS? Good that she didn't come to thank him for the good work on the case…poor guy. But to make up for it, I let him play boss again afterwards didn't I? I guess he'd forgive me._

_Please, review! As I told you earlier: your reviews are the only reason I dare to post all this filthy stories, so if you want me to continue- just say so!_

_And: anonymous reviews are enabled, so if you don't want to tell me your nick…no problem._


End file.
